The Heart Inside This Cold Steel
by AnnieFiction255
Summary: A story following Genji, Zenyatta, and more focusing on the return of hate crimes to omnics and all out battle, as well as the charecters personal struggles as well. Please note that this is my first fan fiction. If you have the time, write feedback and concerns in the comments section! Thanks for reading.
1. Genji Awakens

_Hello! This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy, sorry for any mistakes, please inform me in the comments._

The steel that covers my skin is cold, but inside, I am not. My name is genji, and I was recently killed. Death, however, was not the end for me, though it still hurt. A lot. Normally, one would expect me to be gone, like my brother has. When I died, I was saved by an angel, but what saved me turned me into a monstrosity that scarred what I once thought was my family's glorious legacy. My disfigured face has been hidden behind a mask, and my shame cannot be seen except for the pain in my eyes. Nobody would look anyway. The heroes that surrounded me glowed with the pride of many lives saved, and many battles won. Maybe someday my deeds will equal theirs.

The cyborg slowly rose from the mat. Something was off. With great efficiency and a silent hand, genji slowly grasped the cold steel of his blades in his metallic arms. Quietly, he rushed into his master's room. Zenyatta was missing. He quickly left. Zenyatta had a strict schedule, and rarely strayed from that path. Irregularities were rare in a temple of omnic monks. After he stopped traveling, he had returned to Shambali in Nepal, and returned to his previous state. With a start, Genji remembered that Zenyatta had mentioned that all of the omnics including him were planning to travel to the top of the nearby mountains at sunrise in an attempt to experience human wonder. As he prepared to follow in the footsteps of the omnics, his sensors picked up energy discharges. As he moved quickly to the source, he realized that they matched Zenyatta's Orb Volley and Orb of Harmony. Genji grabbed his weapons, his circuits hummed as his legs began to run with explosive speed as he jumped into the air, and launched himself a second time over a building, leaping off of thin air. As he hurtled a third dwelling, his foot hit the ground and dashed to the source of the sounds.

 _Thanks for reading guys, and I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any mistakes I have made, this is my first fanfiction._


	2. The Junker Opens Fire!

_Thanks for making it this far! Again, leave feedback if possible, and please note, this is my first fanfiction._

Genji dashed to the energy discharges. As his feat connected with the path, his legs were torn into as sparks flew from his ankles. A giant bear trap had grabbed onto his leg. Behind his mask, he groaned in pain, and his eyes widened in pain. Quickly, he bent down and attempted to disassemble it, but to no avail. The pulses appeared to become less frequent, and the Harmony Orbs more common. The omnics needed help, NOW! He hacked at the trap in a blind rage caused by a connect of rage and pain. The trap eventually crumbled under the onslaught of his robotic limbs. He rushed to his master's aid, but as Zenyatta picked up on his presence, he shouted out " _Genji, STOP!_ " But his warning reached Genji too late. As Genji flew to his teacher's aid, the ground exploded under him, erupting into light and fire.

Zenyatta turned to face the raggedy junker, and grunted with simulated frustration. The majority of the other monks had gathered behind him and lent him their battery charged to keep his power up as he fought against the grenade lobbing criminal. His pistons whirred as he turned to face the monk closest to him. " _Please retrieve his body. I will do my best to heal him after I finish the others._ " The omnic nodded, and ran to Genji's aid as he shielded his main processors from the flying bombs as Zenyatta did his best to cover him. "Once you are within ten yards of Genji, you will be unaided by my Harmony Orb!" He projected through his speaker. Zenyatta had been rendered immobile by the mound of injured monks. Some had been healed, but there were too many too slow to dodge the bouncing death traps. "Don't you turn your back on me, you piece of junk omnic!" He fired more explosives from his frag launcher. "Y'know, the outback taught me a thing or two about battles *grunt* omnic scumbags!" He said as he lobbed another concussion mine at Zenyatta. "One *grunt* thing, ya never focus on only one guy!" As his hydraulics hummed, he heard heavy breathing behind him…

 _Thanks for reading! Leave feedback and suggestions below!_


	3. Escape From Chains!

_Thanks for making it this far! Again, leave feedback if possible, and please note, this is my first fanfiction._

Genji awoke in Shambali, chained to a large table. "W-whaa?" The junker's head popped up from behind a wall.

"Well then, mornin sleepin' beauty!" Genji tried to move his leg. Nothing made a sound, but the junker tripped. He turned to Genji "Well, whaddaya know. I took yer leg! Nicer than mine, I must say." Genji tried to move again. The junker lurched forward.

"What the?!" He slapped the leg. "Piece a' junk! By the way, m' name's Junkrat." Genji thought quickly. He had never had a chance to attack, so the junker must not know about his shurikens. Quickly, he moved his unattached leg in such a way that it swept the junker's other leg. He quickly threw his shurikens into the junker's other leg.

"Want more?"

"N-no!"

"Release me."

Quickly, Junkrat released the chains. Genji pulled his leg off the junker, and moved to the doorway. He heard Junkrat snicker. "If ya wanna leave…" he groaned, "yer gonna hafta get yer floaty friend, right?" Genji turned back.

"Where is my teacher?!"

"Well, right with the other omnics!" Genji dashed back out to find the others. "DIPSTICK!" Climbing across the wall with his mechanical leg in tow, he heard a loud wheeze below him. Before he knew it, he had been grabbed across the waist by a giant metal hook. As he flew to the giant of a man that had caught him a second time, he heard through the gas mask,

 **"Roadhog rides again!"**

 _Thanks for reading guys, and I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any mistakes I have made, please give feedback, this is my first fanfiction._


End file.
